Un amor inusual
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: One shot, Anna empieza a cuestionarse varias cosas antes del viaje a EUA de Yoh, mientras tanto Horo Horo y Ren tienen planeada una sorpresita para ella, si quieren divertirse leanlo


Aquí estoy con mi primer fic de Shaman King, espero les guste, esta algo corto pero lo hice con todas las ganas del mundo (si claro, tan solo lo hiciste en seis horas en dos dias) no importa el tiempo, sino que en realidad estaba de ánimos para escribir esto.  
  
Tal vez encuentren a Anna un poco fuera de foco al final, pero era para darle el aire al fic.  
  
Bueno ya lo saben, Shaman King y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es Kyofu y Rei, y antes de que quiera decir algo mas los dejo con la historia.  
  
Un amor inusual.  
  
Cierta reunión se llevaba acabo en una de las habitaciones de la pensión, un par de chicos se quejaban de la manipulación que se cernía sobre ellos por parte de una muy temperamental chica. Uno de ellos, bajito y con una enorme cabeza, metía sus adoloridos pies en una bandeja con agua fría para así tal vez calmar la inflamación que le había causado el limpiar todos los pisos de la casa. El otro, de cabello azul y con una banda en la frente, estaba tendido en el suelo, limpiar el baño y asear la cocina no era tarea fácil con la malvada tirana que siempre le vigilaba su trabajo y se quejaba de todo lo hecho. Un tercero, de cabello morado y con un peinado que terminaba en pico, se burlaba de su suerte, tan solo los miraba ahí tirados en el suelo adoloridos.  
  
- Anna debería de entender que es inhumano tratar así a las personas- se quejaba Manta examinando el estado de su pie derecho, Horo Horo se levantó de donde había estado tirado por al menos media hora.  
  
- No tenemos que aceptar eso tratos por parte de ella- dijo Horo Horo con decisión.  
  
- Tendrás que hacerle caso mientras te quedes aquí- le dijo Ren- si tanto te molesta deberías de irte a un hotel.  
  
- Suena fácil para ti – le dijo el peliazul- tu eres millonario, no necesitas trabajar para conseguir el pan de cada día, Anna es tan injusta.  
  
- Entonces háganla entender- dijo Ren de broma, esa chica nunca aceptaría una queja, y si la recibía seria capaz de aumentar mas el trabajo, Horo Horo se puso la mano en la barbilla, un plan llegaba a su mente.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Horo Horo?- le preguntó Manta, una cara de malignidad se reflejaba en el rostro del chico del norte.  
  
- Tengo un plan- murmuro Horo Horo para luego decir en voz alta- Tengo un plan que pondrá en su lugar a esa tirana de Anna- era una suerte que Anna no estuviera en casa en ese instante, sino era probable que escuchara lo dicho por el chico y lo mandara a volar por los cielos junto con su tonto plan.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Ren escéptico, Horo Horo nunca tenia planes que tuvieran lógica o fueran capaces de llevarse a cabo.  
  
- Hablo de venganza- dice Horo Horo en tono tétrico- y tu nos ayudaras- si Ren hubiera estado comiendo algo seguro que en ese instante lo escupiría de lo impresionado que estaba.  
  
- O.O Estas loco, yo no voy a ayudarles, no tengo nada en contra de esa chica- le contesto Ren cruzado de brazos.  
  
- Pues déjame decirte que ella se acabó en la mañana lo que quedaba de leche- le dice Horo Horo- y era tu leche.  
  
- ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!- grito el heredero de la dinastía Tao totalmente enojado, nadie podía beber de su leche sin su consentimiento y vivir para contarlo- ¿Cuál es el plan?- Ren y Manta se acercaron mas al peliazul, quien estaba a punto de revelar su maléfico plan, fue en ese instante cuando la puerta de shoji fue abierta por un cuarto chico, este de cabello café.  
  
- Estoy a punto de caer muerto- dijo Yoh que recién regresaba del entrenamiento de ese día, aun traía las pesas en las muñecas y el cabello agarrado en una coleta, Amidamaru le pedía que resistiera, que pronto estaría tomando la siesta, se quitó las pesas y se soltó el cabello, luego de hacer eso notó que estaba siendo observado por sus amigos- y ustedes que traman- pregunto con un aire risueño, pero sus amigos tan solo voltearon a verse y luego nuevamente miraron a Yoh.  
  
-Tramar...nosotros no tramamos nada- dijo Horo Horo entre risas- creo que deberías de irte a descansar, nosotros también ya nos vamos a dormir- despistadamente el peliazul le empujaba hacia fuera, a final de cuentas Yoh accedió a ir a darse un baño solo e irse a dormir después.  
  
- ¿Por que no quisiste decirle nada a Yoh?- le preguntó Manta, Horo Horo paso su dedo índice sobre sus labios  
  
-shhhhhhhhh no debe de saber nada de esto, solo será entre nosotros tres, si Yoh llegara a enterarse le diría a Anna.  
  
- Por mi no importa, yo tan solo quiero venganza- le contesto Ren.  
  
En otro lugar, dos chicas salían del cine, habían ido a ver la premier de una película romántica que Tamao quería ver desde que se estrenó.  
  
- Muchas gracias señorita Anna por acompañarme- le decía la pelirrosa a Anna quien terminaba de beber su refresco, las dos caminaban por la acera de regreso a la pensión.  
  
- No te vuelvo a acompañar al cine si sigues con esa idea de llorar en todo momento de la película- le dijo Anna.  
  
- Lo siento, pero es que fue tan romántica esa historia – dijo Tamao comenzando a recordar la película- el chico que se aferra a rescatar a la mujer de su vida, eso si que es lindo- Anna tan solo escuchaba lo que decía la joven sin prestar mucha importancia- ¿no le gustaría que el joven Yoh hiciera algo similar por usted?- Anna fingió no escucharla, pero no obstante por su mente rondo la vaga idea de su prometido salvándole la vida, algo imposible, ese chico nunca intentaría salvarla por verdadero amor, tal vez por obligación, nunca por amor.  
  
- Eso no sucederá Tamao- le contesto Anna al sentir la mirada de Tamao sobre su espalda- puedo defenderme sola e Yoh lo sabe-Tamao tan solo dio un suspiro de cansancio, sabía que Yoh era capaz de más y que todo mundo necesita de ayuda alguna vez en su vida.  
  
Todo estaba listo, ese día Ren y Horo Horo partieron de la pensión excusándose de tener algunos compromisos. Manta se quedaría en la casa para detener a Yoh si era necesario, en apariencia era un día como todos los demás.  
  
Era temprano en la mañana, Yoh y Anna salían de la casa, Yoh reanudaría su entrenamiento y Anna iría de compras, caminaron juntos unos cuantos metros en dirección a la esquina en donde sus caminos se separarían.  
  
- Dentro de muy poco te iras a Estados unidos- le dijo Anna, Yoh tan solo asintió, esperaba algunas palabras de aliento por parte de ella- tienes que seguir entrenando, tienes que ganar el titulo de Shaman King- Yoh tan solo que quedó mirando como su prometida se iba en otra dirección.  
  
- Ella si que sabe dar ánimos- dijo dando un suspiro para luego comenzar a correr como cada mañana.  
  
Una barda enorme era la que estaba a un lado de Anna mientras ésta caminaba, nadie se veía a los alrededores. Mientras seguía su camino pensaba en lo que le había dicho la noche pasada su amiga Tamao, esas palabras habían hecho que todos los pensamientos se revolvieran en la mente, ¿Yoh sentía algo por ella? ¿Seria capaz de ayudarla por amor?, preguntas que no era fáciles de responder, ella sabia que Yoh la obedecía al pie de la letra...pero ¿Por qué?, no era suficiente la excusa sobre el pago por todo el sufrimiento del pasado. Tan exhorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, de pronto estaba enfrente de dos personas encapuchadas que al parecer eran shamanes, tenia ambos una posesión de objetos.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Anna restándole importancia a la presencia de esos dos hombres  
  
- Eso no te interesa- le dijo uno con voz áspera, este traía como posesión de objeto una espada sable.  
  
- Tan solo queremos atraer la atención de Yoh Asakura- dijo el segundo cuya posesión no se lograba distinguir en forma. Anna iba a utilizar su rosario, pero una brisa que paso por ella le quito el rosario- mala idea- el hombre le lanzó su posesión de objeto, una enorme red que emanaba brillo azul, el segundo sujeto se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.  
  
Ya estaba atardeciendo, el olor de la cena se percibía por toda la casa, Yoh, Manta y Amidamaru veían despreocupadamente la televisión, ese día había sido muy tranquilo.  
  
- Joven Yoh, la señorita Anna aun no regresa- decía Tamo entrando a la habitación- ¿usted cree que este bien?- le pregunto al calmado chico.  
  
- Debe de estarlo, con su rosario puede llamar a cualquier espíritu para defenderse- le contestó Yoh levantándose de su lugar.  
  
- Pero....- Tamao iba a hablar, pero era mejor no discutir- esta bien- aunque dijo eso todavía tenia una cara de preocupación.  
  
- Si no en la mañana la iré a buscar, hay veces en que desaparece voluntariamente- le dijo Yoh tranquilizando al menos un poco a la pelirrosa.  
  
En lo profundo del bosque que estaba junto al cementerio había una vieja casa a punto de caerse, hacia muchos años que nade la habitaba, dentro de ella una chica comenzaba a despertar.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo la vamos a tener aquí?- le pregunto uno de los sujetos al otro quien se quitaba la capucha de encima, se sentía sofocado  
  
- Hasta que empiece a suplicarnos- le contestó Horo Horo, el que se había quitado la capucha, Coloro apareció en su hombro muy contento- buen trabajo Coloro.  
  
- Espero que sea antes de que alguien se den cuenta de su ausencia- dijo Ren quitándose también el disfraz.  
  
- Una excelente idea amo Ren- lo alabó Bason apareciendo atrás del chico.  
  
- Son unos tontos al quitarse la mascara- se escuchó decir, Anna había despertado y muy furiosa- ahora saquenme de aquí antes de que quiera matarlos- les dice la chica levantándose del lugar en donde estaba tirada, sus manos estaba amarradas así que no podía golpearlos, los chicos la veían con terror, estaban muertos.  
  
- No tan rápido- dijo una voz fría y grave, alguien jaló a Anna del cabello hacia atrás y le puso el brazo alrededor del cuello, los jóvenes se pusieron en pose de ataque ante cualquier señal ofensiva del enemigo.  
  
- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ren con decisión y con su posesión de objeto lista para cualquier cosa.  
  
- Les agradezco que me hayan facilitado tanto el trabajo- les dijo un hombre de al menos unos 30 años de cabello negro y piel blanca con ropa tipo dark, cualquiera diría que ese hombre por su apariencia era un vampiro, claro sin los colmillos, a un lado de el estaba un espíritu de una chica de unos veinte años de largo cabello y con ropa que le daba un aire místico- el señor Hao se complacerá al saber que capturare a Yoh Asakura- el nombre Hao sonó extraño para los chicos, nunca lo habían escuchado, no obstante lo que les importaba eran las ultimas palabras que se referían a cierto secuestro.  
  
- Crees que puedes usar a Anna para eso, no te lo permitiremos- le dice Horo Horo.  
  
- No se sientan mal, ustedes me ayudaran- les contesto el hombre.  
  
- Eso nunca- le contesto Ren.  
  
- Claro que lo harán- una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del villano.  
  
Eran menos las 10 de la noche, Tamo insistió en esperar a Anna para la cena, entre bostezos los cuatro todavía esperaban el regreso de la chica.  
  
- Lamento insistir tanto- se excusó Tamao- pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.  
  
- No tienes que disculparte- le dijo Yoh quien miraba de vez en cuando la mesa del comedor con la comida ya servida, añoraba cenar en ese instante.  
  
- Tal vez salio de la ciudad en busca de algo para el entrenamiento de Yoh- dijo Manta, sabia exactamente donde estaba pero no debía de decir nada o el plan se vendría abajo.  
  
Pronto Yoh se quedaría dormido ahí sentado, una de las ventanas se había abierto de una forma violenta, un inquieto Coloro entró a toda velocidad en la casa, hacia toda clase de señas a los chicos quienes no entendían lo que le sucedía.  
  
- ¿Dónde esa Horo Horo- le preguntó Yoh sin darle mucha importancia a la desesperación del pequeño ser, Coloro se acercó a Manta en intentó explicarle que el plan había fallado, a final de cuentas Manta entendió una parte de la mímica del cropocus (si esta mal escrito maten a mi hermana, así dijo que se escribía).  
  
- ¡Anna esta en peligro!- dijo desesperado Manta- alguien la secuestro a ella y a los chicos- Yoh mostró una cara de preocupación.  
  
- Habrá que ir por ella- dijo Yoh apresurándose a salir de la casa, Coloro lo siguió al instante para señalarle el camino- Manta quédate aquí con Tamao- le ordenó Yoh a su amigo que esta a punto de seguirle.  
  
El silencio reinaba en la fría oscuridad del bosque, ninguna persona se adentraba a lo profundo del bosque en la noche, cualquier cosa podía suceder, Yoh corría a toda velocidad acompañado de Coloro. Cuando llegó justo enfrente de las ruinas de la casa encontró a Ren y Horo Horo esperándolo de una manera sospechosa.  
  
- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- les preguntó Yoh- ¿Dónde esta Anna?- volvió a preguntar, pero no escuchó respuesta en cambio pudo ver como Coloro se iba hacia donde estaba Horo Horo.  
  
- Tengo un mal presentimiento amo Yoh- confesó Amidamaru apareciendo atrás de Yoh- tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Sin dar aviso Ren y Horo Horo comienzan a atacar a su amigo, después de esquivar unos cuantos ataques el castaño pudo hacer su posesión de objeto, tan solo se defendía, no sabia que tenían sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Que lo que sucede con ustedes dos?- por un momento la pelea se detuvo para recobrar el aliento después de una fuerte contienda.  
  
- Ellos no pueden contestarte- le dijo el shaman que tenia a un lado de el a Anna, aun estaba atada de las manos- están siendo controlados por Rei, mi espíritu acompañante.  
  
- ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Yoh en guardia  
  
- Me ordenaron atrapar a Yoh Asakura y eso es lo que haré- le dice el Shaman- y sugiero que mates a tus amigos si es que no quieres que ellos te maten a ti, además no me hago responsable de lo que le suceda a esta niña si tardas demasiado- el hombre acerco un hermoso cuchillo con piedras al cuello de Anna.  
  
- No le hagas nada a Anna- le ordenó Yoh intentando acercarse al shaman, pero nuevamente sus compañeros reanudaron la pelea.  
  
Anna no podía creer lo que veía, Yoh era capaz de atacar a sus propios amigos para solamente rescatarla. Por primera vez estaba sintiendo miedo, no tenia su rosario y en ese estado no podía ayudar a Yoh, el cuchillo amenazando su cuello no ayudaba para nada a que se tranquilizara, en ese instante quería estar muy lejos de ese lugar.  
  
- Jajajaja ¿acaso no es divertido?- decía el shaman (como creo que nunca se dará la ocasión de decir su nombre, se llama Kyofu)- anda matalos si no la matare a ella- Yoh lo ignoró por completo, estaba muy ocupado peleando contra los demás. Sin resistir viendo mas ese espectáculo Anna habló  
  
- Olvídalo Yoh, mejor intenta ayudarlos a ellos- le dijo Anna con voz quebrada, voz que nunca había escuchado Yoh, no podía creer que ella quisiera llorar.  
  
- No- Yoh lanzó contra un árbol a Horo Horo quien quedó inconsciente al igual que Coloro- te salvare a ti y los salvare a ellos, ese es mi trabajo ¿no?, servirá como entrenamiento.  
  
- Olvídate del entrenamiento- le dijo Anna enojada, pero Yoh ni iba a ceder, ahora estaba enfrascado en una pelea contra Ren, bajo su mirada para no ver la batalla dispareja, mientras miraba hacia abajo se percato de un extraño brillo en una de las piedras del cuchillo, seguro era...- ¡Su posesión de objeto es el cuchillo!- le grito Anna a Yoh, este al escucharla se detuvo por un momento, una mala decisión pues Ren aprovechó para cortarle considerablemente en el brazo con la espada.  
  
- Esta ocupado niña, además si me ataca te matare- le dijo Kyofu a Anna, ésta tan solo volvió a mirar la pelea.  
  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer Amidamaru?- le murmuraba Yoh a su espíritu mientras peleaban.  
  
- Tiene que atacar a ese hombre, pero Ren podría aprovechar y lastimarlo- le confesó Amidamaru.  
  
- Intentémoslo.  
  
- Pero amo Yoh...- Amidamaru al principio se rehusó, pero al mirar a Yoh tan decidido opto por el plan del chico. Sin más que decir Yoh se lanzó contra Kyofu, éste al ver aproximarse al joven shaman se olvidó de Anna y se defendió con el cuchillo, y como era de esperarse el cuchillo se rompió acabando así la posesión de objeto, eso no fue lo único que sucedió, Ren le atacó con su posesión de objeto, pero con algo de suerte pudo detener el ataque del chino con su Harusame, después de eso Ren cayó inconsciente a causa del termino del hechizo sobre él.  
  
- Creo que yo gane- le dice Yoh a Kyofu.  
  
- Ma...maldición....- Kyofu estaba que no se aguantaba ni el solo y ni hablar del castigo que le pondría su amo Hao al enterarse del poco éxito de su misión- esto no acabara aquí, ¡vamonos Rei!- le hechicera envolvió al shaman con sus ropas y ambos desaparecieron por arte de magia, Yoh se acercó a Anna y le desató las manos, la chica como si fuera otra persona abrazó a Yoh con todas sus fuerzas, y en silencio comenzó a llorar (aunque ustedes no lo crean), Yoh sorprendido tan solo correspondió el abrazo.  
  
- Creí que tu tan solo me cuidabas por el compromiso- confesó Anna- y pensé ibas a dejar que me mataran para librarte de todo, pero no lo hiciste.  
  
- Yo no estoy contigo por formalidad, he cuidado de ti tantas veces no solo por eso- fue lo único que le dijo Yoh sonriéndole, Anna le correspondió la sonrisa y volvió a abrazarlo. Amidamaru se encargaba de despertar a los que anteriormente eran sus enemigos, ambos ya comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.  
  
- ¿Eh, que paso?- preguntó Horo Horo levantándose y cargando a Coloro- ¡¡COLORO!!¡¿Que te sucedió?!  
  
- ¿Qué diablos hago en el suelo?- se preguntaba Ren, ambos chicos se miraron y luego observaron la escena mas rara que podían haber visto, Yoh y Anna abrazados, la chica aun estaba echa un mar de lagrimas.  
  
- Esos dos me las pagaran cuando despierten- dijo Anna recobrando poco a poco su mal genio- te lastimaron.  
  
Ren y Horo Horo al escuchar esas palabras salieron en polvorosa para salvar sus vidas, quien sabe que habrían hecho pero sabían que si Anna decía eso lo iba a cumplir. De Kyofu no les diré mucho, solo basta ver el anime para darse cuenta que no vuelve a aparecer, tal vez huyó de Hao, lo mató éste mismo o quien sabe.  
  
Fin.   
  
Después de esto Ren y Horo Horo tuvieron que lavar todos los platos durante una semana, limpiar los pisos, podar se césped del patio, lavar y remendar ropa y hasta hacer la comida, a Ren se le despojó de su preciada leche y Horo Horo tuvo que soportar los reclamos de su compañero.  
Espero les haya gustado y por favor no sean malitos dejenme review que hasta parece que estoy salada, no he recibido ninguno en mucho tiempo, por favor.  
  
Se despide de ustedes Linz Hidaka... 


End file.
